The Purple Forest
by Tawnyblood
Summary: Inside the forest, somebody sings a sad and lonely tune... /Based on The Purple Forest sung by Kaito and Miku/


_AN: I used lyrics from the song The Purple Forest sung by Kaito and Miku, so those lyrics don't belong to me. So many of my stories are based off songs. It's like... "WOAH." D: Anyways, I don't own Hetalia or the song. Also, I wonder how popular the PrussiaxCanada pairing is now. It's pretty awesome that there's about 200 stories with PruCan now. At the very end, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out who Kumajiro is..._

_

* * *

_

Once upon a time there was a large forest with the tallest trees anybody has ever seen in their whole entire life. The trees reached up for the heavens as if they yearned to touch the clouds for once in their lives. The forest went for miles and miles, but nobody knew when it ended. Nobody knew how deep it was. It was the ocean, forever deep and mysterious. A heavy purple mist that nobody was able to explain about always shrouded the forest. Why was it there? Was it from a dragon trying to hide its treasures?

It was a place where no person can live, not even fairies or elves according to their local British witch. But even he would say that if one listened closely enough, one could hear the voice of another person singing deep within it. He described it as a soft, melodic, but hauntingly lonely voice, enchanting all that lives in the forest by giving them something to live for, a pretty voice singing to them everyday.

But etched onto his scoreboard, the scoreboard of all those people who wandered in, attracted to that voice… none have ever returned. And so people have started to fear it, avoided it, as that lonely voice continues singing its heartbreaking song.

* * *

One day, a traveler who is unknown to the parts wandered into the forest, taking a shortcut to the town on the other side where his two friends lived. He passed by the British witch's cottage and though he saw nobody, he could see the shadow of something marking a stone palette.

And still he continued inwards, the small bird nestled in his hair his only companion. Deeper and deeper in he went, a pleasant aroma teasing his nose, leading him onwards. The river, the trees, and the flowers gave off a sweet smell and soon Gilbird fluttered off, leaving his owner alone. The beautiful song of the birds echoed throughout Gilbert's body, leaving him with a sense of sadness and desperation.

"God, this is such an unawesome place." He said to nobody in particular as he kicked a stone out of his path. He shoved his hands into his pants and sauntered though the forest and though he won't admit it, the forest had a calming effect on his normally rowdy behavior.

Okay, it was calming being in here, but it was pretty freaky at the same time. Seriously.

Wait; please don't tell him that he was the only one who heard that voice? Gilbert's whipped around which in result sent a shock of pain up to his neck. Daaaamn, he was going to have to get Francis to give him a neck rub. Shivers ran up his spine at the though of that. One hand rubbing his neck, his cold red eyes scoured the forest for that voice… and then it rested on _him._

A slender male with wavy blonde hair and a flustered red face staring back at him. From where his hair split a little curl protruded, bouncing with every slight movement he made. Gilbert's eyes narrowed and the other male tore his gaze away from the traveler and backed away, his back bumping against the tree. It was then when the blonde started singing, a soft and lonely tune.

The albino's eyes narrowed even farther into slits and they intently scanned the other in front of him. Questions sped through his mind at top speeds, speeding by faster than Feliciano's mouth when he's raving about pasta. But then one thought dominated all the others: _Screw thinking. Leave it to Ludwig._ Gilbert carefully inched his way towards the singing blonde, trying not to focus on that bright smile he was given as he carefully nears closer.

Encouraged by the approaching male (who was still slowly inching his way over), Matthew continued singing. More gusto was in his voice and his face was a lively shade of red, but his voice faltered when Gilbert came to a stop a feet away from him. He nibbled on his bottom lip and his eyebrows furrowed.

"W-Why don't you rest here?" Matthew questioned, his voice a whisper.

Gilbert could not hear what he said and leaned forward. "What?"

Matthew had to fight the urge to talk in a softer tone and forced his voice to be louder. "Wh-Why don't you rest here?" He asked again, voice louder than before, but not by much. He fiddled with the hem of his white worn-out shirt, the one with a red maple leaf on it.

The older man held his chin in his hand as red eyes went up and down Matthew's appearance. Red eyes stopped on flushed cheeks and a small smirk came to his face. _He's pretty cute, like a birdie._ "Why not? You seem pretty lonely. Why not bless you with the presence of the awesome Gilbert?" _Francis and Toni won't mind too much, I'll have a good story to tell them…_ And with something of an over exaggerated bow, Gilbert strut (Chest puffed out, back totally straight, cocky smirk, and all those other works) over to a now giggling blonde before sitting down underneath the tree. He pulled Matthew down with him. "Now what?"

"I could… sing." Matthew suggested awkwardly and Gilbert did nothing to make it less awkward. You know, with the fact that he was staring at the younger blonde next him with a look akin to the one he wears when the local bar serves him their special pancakes. Oh God, those are orgasmic. Gilbert was probably salivating just thinking about them, which would not help with the awkwardness of this situation.

The albino snapped out of his daydream filled with pretty ladies, pancakes, and a very sweet, but lonely voice singing in the background. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve just in case before focusing his eyes on Mattie's pretty worried face. "Sing?" He asked, pointing a finger at the blonde.

Said blonde slowly bobbled his head.

Gilbert smiled that lopsided grin of his and laughed, a hissing kind of laughter that startles Matthew. A bigger and pale hand captured Mattie's and Gilbert grinned a feral one at the male next to him. The blonde refuses to admit that chills ran up his spine. "Go on. You said you were going to sing for the awesome Gilbert, didn't you?"

And so with a lick of his lips, Matthew's mouth open and a pretty song came forth, spilling out of his mouth as naturally as a bird spreading its wings. And before both of them knew it, Gilbert was singing too (albeit a bit off key…) and their voices, in harmony, rang out throughout the forest…

Both failed to notice the purple mist becoming denser until it swallowed the two of them.

* * *

Arthur, from where he sat outside the door of his house, listened to the two voices echoing out from the forest. He sniffed and poured himself another drink and brought it up to the sky. "Cheers to the Voice of the Forest." The Brit slurred, intoxicated by his previous drinks. "Let this be the person that keeps him company." He downed his drink in one gulp, all the while listening to the no longer melancholy voices.

* * *

The singing came to an abrupt stop when Matthew felt a sudden pressure on his lap. His face blushed a fierce shade of red when he saw that it was Gilbert's head, lying facedown, in his lap. "Gilbert?" He questioned, not risking poking the man's head until he knew what the hell the albino is doing. The blonde received no verbal response, just a lot of squirming from the German. His blush got even intense when he realized that the man was trying to bury his face even farther into his lap.

Sooo not awkward.

"Gilbert?" One poke to the head does nothing. Two pokes to the head cause the albino to try and shove his head between the legs. Three pokes causes a groan, and four pokes make the man flip over.

Red eyes flutter open briefly to connect with blue-violet ones before they slip close. His chest rises up and down steadily and the occasional snore escapes. The German slips peacefully into a deep sleep, comforted by the hand caressing his head.

* * *

His eyes snap open. There is blackness everywhere and confusion. Gilbert rubs his head, eyes trying to see through the darkness. _Is this a dream?_ A small gasp caught his attention and he turned around to see the blonde, a small smile on his face. He leans forward and grips the taller man's hand in his own and the next thing he knew, he was being led deeper into the darkness.

There was a surprising lack of emotion from Gilbert.

The darkness started fading, a bright light enveloping it as Matthew and Gilbert travel to its heart…

* * *

And he stumbles into a place with no darkness, no mist. Purple tinted flowers as far as the eye could see bloomed and a sweet scent was in the air. The grip on his hand tightened as Matthew led them through the field of flowers. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" He asked, casting a glance over to shoulder to see Gilbert in a daze.

The silverette returned Matthew's smile with a smile of his own, but his eyes were unfocused, staring dumbly at the flowers. It was as if they were trying to tell him something and a sense of dread was building and building and building… Piling up on each other and squeezing his insides for all they're worth. Something was telling him to get away, but from what?

The hand tugged him ahead, stopping when they reached a lake hidden deep amongst the flowers. Red eyes struggled to focus on the lake before him; a lake as clear as a mirror with some purple lilies surrounding it. He smirked. He's going to have a hell of a story when he gets to Francis and Antonio.

A paradise that nobody knows about lies deep in the forest. Who would have thought?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by two hands caressing his cheeks and he looked at Matthew's blushing face. "Why don't we always," He whispers, eyebrows furrowing and his chest puffing out in an attempt to keep his newfound confidence. "Stay with each other in this forest?"

Gilbert suddenly found it very hard to say _no_ when those lips suddenly touched his.

"We'll be together forever."

* * *

Deep inside the forest, the singing continues…

A lovely tune that hums throughout the forest. A delicate little voice sings out, a voice that belongs to a young blonde male with golden hair and a little curl. Still he sits underneath the tree, in the same place where he lured the traveler to him. And still he sings alone, but with a gentle smile on his content face.

His eyes flicker open and gaze at the stuffed polar bear he cradles in his arms with a look of utmost fondness. His eyes meet with the red ones of the toy and he cuddles it closer to his chest, careful not to crush the blue cornflower on the animal's chest. "Forever by my side…" He hums, his curl bobbing slightly.

* * *

_Deep inside the Purple Forest,_

_In a place where I will guide you.  
(In a place which you must never enter.)_

_The mysterious secret of the forest…_

_If I capture you,  
(If you get captured,)_

_I'll never let you go…  
(You'll never escape…)_

_For all eternity…_

_

* * *

_

With his elbows resting on the windowsill, Arthur watches with the forest, listening to the male inside singing still. He hangs his head and shakes it, his shaggy mop of dirty blonde hair flopping around. His large eyebrows furrow as he picks up another glass and pours himself a simple drink. He sighs. "Yet another." But then Arthur pauses and listens to the song closely again. He smiles. "Maybe not just _another one._" He corrects and dumps the alcohol down his throat.

"For the Voice of the Forest and his new companion…"


End file.
